


Mandalorians and Mythosaurs

by yellowisharo



Series: The Dragon Egg [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Temeraire Fusion, Drabble, Dragons, Gen, and whoever he's talking to..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowisharo/pseuds/yellowisharo
Summary: Jedi and Mandalorians didn’t get along at the best of times.
Series: The Dragon Egg [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991356
Comments: 5
Kudos: 179





	Mandalorians and Mythosaurs

“Aren’t mythosaurs only found on Mandalore?”

Obi-Wan tried to remember if he’d ever seen any footage of a mythosaur, but most Mandalorian dragons wore beskar’gam so he wasn’t quite sure. Though now that he thought about it, the kyr’bes did look like a stylized version of Anakin’s head.

“Yes, and only the Mand’alor and their family may bond with them. We managed to find some drawings of Tarre Vizsla’s Companion without their armor.”

This was not good. Jedi and Mandalorians didn’t get along at the best of times, but a Jedi bonding with their sacred dragon? Not good at all.


End file.
